A Second Hand Of Fate
by Angelic Suns
Summary: Fate decides to give a certain blue Hedgehog another chance to tell Shadow how he really feels. But will Shadow feel the same?... Pg for Yaoi and cussing.Chapter 4 up! Ya this fic is still alive. '
1. Default Chapter

Um this is my first fic, as if you couldn't tell. ^^;

This is gonna end up being a Sondow ficy.

Oh one side-note…I never finished the game…Xx I'm still trying tho. But I know from a friend that Shadow did something another and destroyed the ARK. ^^;;

So please be gentle and R and R

Thank you.

A Second Hand Of Fate 

Sonic sighed as he glanced at the cloudless sky. It had been weeks since he and the others had managed to stop Eggman and Shadow from completing their plans of world domination. Everything had almost gone back to normal. 

Shadow.

Just thinking of that fake hedgehog stirred Sonic up. Everything about Shadow just annoyed him to no end. In an agitated motion Sonic ran a hand through his cerulean blue quills. And the most annoying thing about it was Shadow was the one that had been on his mind these past weeks. It took these weeks for Sonic to realize that he held feelings for the dark hedgehog.

Why did he sacrifice himself? It was a question that Sonic couldn't answer himself, and most likely never get an answer. This was why he was out here. Because his thoughts were rambling all through his head, and he really couldn't think around all the others around him.

Another glance at his surroundings told Sonic that he was in the nearby forest. When he had left the little headquarters that he and his friends were at he wasn't aware were his feet were taking him. He had just wanted to get away from it all, just for as little while at least.

"AHH!!" And apparently he still didn't know where his feet were taking him; arms failing Sonic tripped on something on the trail and went down. Expecting a hard landing, Sonic was rather surprised when he landed on something soft and warm.

"What in the…..??!!" An equal surprised voice filled Sonic's ears. The voice sounded some how familiar….

With a start Sonic realized that he had his eye closed tightly. Sonic opened them to see who he had landed on. The person was inky black and had crimson ruby eyes…his quills held the same crimson ruby look as well. Only one person, or rather one hedgehog looked like that….

"Shadow?!" Sonic exclaimed, unable to keep the relief and excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah? You've only proved my point yet again Sonic. No hedgehog would be caught in this situation." A familiar came across Shadow's face.

"Wha? Oh!" Sonic blushed when he saw that he was laying on Shadow's lap. Hastily he pulled himself up, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well I figured I'd be seeing you again. You have an annoying knack of finding me. Though I'd rather you'd had waited till after my nap was done." Shadow chuckled as he too pulled himself up.

"How long have you been here?" Sonic demanded. Now maybe he'd be able to get some answers!

"Not sure, a few weeks." Shadow replied carelessly, stretching out his arms.

"You've been here this whole time?!" Sonic cried.

"Yeah, what's it do you Sonic?!" Shadow snapped.

"Because damn you I've been worried about you these past weeks. I thought you was dead! Don't you think you could've told us that you was here?!" It all came out here, all the stress, worrying, and the upsetting feeling of losing Shadow all busted out of Sonic in an aguish shout.

A look of confusion appeared across Shadow's face. What was Sonic talking about, him worrying that he was dead? That thought should've made the blue hedgehog smile, but worried?? It was quite obvious that Sonic was gonna talk about it.

"Sit down Sonic and just start from the beginning." With a sigh Shadow sank back down to the ground and into a pit of confusion. 

****


	2. Talking and More

Er me really sorry for the lack of updates. ^_^;

Had a few probs with the chapter….OOC probs to be exact. The first version, Sonic was real OOC….then it was Shadow in the second….so there might still be some OOC 

I'm real sorry about it

~~~~

Shadow watched as Sonic looked at him warily. So Shadow decided to just the same, fair was fair after all. Sonic didn't look like someone who had been vacationing for a few weeks. In fact he looked worse then the last time Shadow had seen him on the ARK. Shadow wondered why Sonic had allowed himself to get into such a condition. Sonic had said that he had been worried about him though…

_'But that just doesn't make sense! Why would someone be worried about me?!' _Shadow thought to himself.

"Fine, but it's just because I want to. It's not because you ordered me to." Sonic broke into Shadow's tumbled thoughts. He walked over and stiffly sat down next to Shadow.

"Whatever you say Sonic." Shadow chuckled a little. While Sonic might not have been up to his best at the moment, his sprit was just fine. 

"…So you've been here ever since that thing on the ARK?" Sonic asked after a moment of peaceful silence.

"Uh huh." Shadow replied, this was something Sonic had already asked him before. Maybe the blue hedgehog was just trying to gather his thoughts though.

"Why?" Sonic asked softly.

"Why what?" Shadow glanced over and saw Sonic was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself up on the ARK?" Sonic's thoughts were in a million places. 

_Just what in the hell am I doing?!_

"Oh….that…." Shadow's eyes narrowed in silent anger. He paused a moment before going on.

"Because I realized that Eggman was just using me….he took advantage of my anger and tried to control me without me realizing it." Shadow went on.

He clenched his hands in anger as he still remembered it. _'Damn that Eggman…." Shadow bitterly thought._

"But I thought you two were partners!" Sonic sounded shocked.

"So did I." Shadow replied quietly, he started to calm down again.

A few minutes passed as Sonic absorbed this new information. He had truly thought that Shadow and Eggman were in the world domination thing together. In reality Eggman had used Shadow as a tool to get what he wanted, just liked he used the small animals in his robots!

"Why didn't you just come to us?" Sonic tilted his head a little. He recalled that he had asked Shadow something close earlier during his outburst.

"Come off it Sonic. What would you all had done if I had came crawlin to you all for help after the things I did. Particularly to you! Think a little!" Shadow snapped, he still hadn't got full control of his anger. 

That was a good point. Things had been deadly between them during that time a few weeks ago. Had Shadow come to them for help they probably would've thought that the black hedgehog was up to something and probably they would've fought.

"I am thinking!" Sonic felt his own temper raising.

"So you say Sonic…so you say." Shadow replied with an even tone. When Sonic looked at him he saw a smirk on Shadow's face.

"Thanks Shadow…" Sonic stood up and stretched. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest now that he had gotten some answers. He just wished that he could have told Shadow how he felt…he hated to cower behind his emotions.

"Yeah no problem. I think that you would've talked anyways, whether or not I wanted to hear it. Don't let yourself get into a condition like that again Sonic." Shadow got up himself and looked at Sonic in a critical manner. He did look better as it was, he was holding his himself higher now.

"You're probably right on that…..and..ah I won't. I think I'm gonna have that vacation that I've been putting off for a couple of weeks now." Sonic started to smirk as an idea graced his mind.

"Good. I'll see you later I guess then." Shadow turned to go. Really it hadn't been bad at all to talk with Sonic. Hell he had even enjoyed it a little…..but it had been ok to be around Sonic anyways…he held something that intrigued Shadow. He was starting to get absorbed into his thoughts so he never saw Sonic's smirk.

"Not so fast Shadow. You're coming with." Sonic grabbed Shadow and pulled him towards the little base that he was at.

"I am?!" Shadow asked bewildered.

"Yep. The area's called Station Square, it's a huge city with a nice beach. Emerald Coast is it's name I believe." Sonic went on happily. Something told him that Shadow wasn't minding this any.

"Oh..but there's one thing you should be worried about." Sonic stopped and sounded very serious real quick.

"And that is?" by now Shadow didn't know what to expect from Sonic so he just raised an eyebrow.

"You should be aware that you have the Hedgehog Curse."

"The what?!" The bewildered feeling came back full force to Shadow. It seemed fitting that this was coming from Sonic.

"Allow me to expline. Remember Amy?" Sonic allowed himself a smile.

"You mean that brainless pink hedgehog whose's color blind?" Shadow asked in distaste.

"Yea….she has a thing for hedgehogs….and she lives in the city that we're going to…." Sonic pulled into the base where Sonic and the others usually were. But Tails and Knuckles weren't there anymore. They do had gone on to do their own thing.

"Lovely" Shadow rolled his eyes.    

~~~~

Yesh, I'm gonna do a combined thing here with Sonic Adventures 2: Battle! and Sonic Adventures DX Director's Cut! So….RnR pwease and I'll get another chapter up soon!


	3. Vacation no more

Hey guys, back again! This chapter came out a little more smoothly this go around. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! It's what helps me go on and write out that next chapter quicker. 

So I'll stop my talk and let you all have your next chapter!

First Shadow does the disclaimer!

Shadow: Why me?!

'Cause Sonic hid before I could get him….._

Shadow: Lucky……*sighs* Fine! Angelic Suns doesn't own any thing that deals with Sonic and co. The rich people at Sega do. 

I haven't given up yet tho!

Shadow: vv;;

~~

Shadow looked through his sunglasses at the perfect weather that had graced Station Square. It was a nice place, great for vacations and that sort of thing. The city obviously thrived off of the tourists that were always about. That wasn't what was bothering Shadow though. It was the fact that Sonic, his old rival, had dragged him here. He wondered why Sonic had wanted Shadow to come and share the vacation with him so bad. Why was he being so nice? Why him, of all people; why not Tails or Knuckles?

Shadow shook his head gently to push away all his thoughts. He was beginning to understand how Sonic had felt a few days ago. There were so many whys floating about in his head and there were no answers to any of them. Shadow couldn't help but feel suspicious though. Everyone else he had dealt with in the past had just used him to gain their own wants. He didn't feel like going through all that again; after so many times of abuse Shadow doubted his heart could take anymore. He glanced over at Sonic. The blue hedgehog had fallen asleep in one of the lawn chairs that were in the pool area of the hotel that they were staying at. With one of his arms tucked under his head Sonic looked pretty cute.

Wait a minute….Sonic, cute?! Shadow's thoughts surprised him deeply. He had never felt to need to look for a significant other; that tied back to being used in the past. Though Sonic held a many traits that Shadow respected secretly too. Sonic was defiantly good looking as well; that was something he couldn't argue with. Blushing furiously he tore his gaze away from Sonic's sleeping form. He could not allow himself to think like that; seeing how Sonic would probably reject him anyways. Oddly that last thought hurt Shadow. Not really believing it; somehow or another Shadow had fallen for Sonic!

The noise of an airplane brought Shadow back to reality. Sonic woke up as well, with a yawn and a couple of sleepy blinks he too looked up at the sky. The plane had come into sharper view; showing that there was some serious problems with it. The plane was sputtering and dropping down in altitude. The pilot could now be seen. 

"Isn't that…." Shadow looked sharply at the pilot.

"Tails!" Sonic bolted up from his chair.

Together Shadow and Sonic watched as Tail's plane spluttered one last time and then crashed out of view. They knew he had crashed when they felt a tremor and then when a giant plume of inky black smoke was splashed against the cerulean blue sky.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with that kid." Sonic chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's ok. You can stay here." Sonic went on.

"Like I would anyways." Shadow smirked as he looked at Sonic over the top of his sunglasses.

"Wouldn't expect you of all people to."  Sonic smiled upon seeing Shadow's playful smirk. With a good-bye wave Sonic jumped over the pool and raced down Emerald Coast to help his friend.

Shadow returned the wave and started to close his eyes again when he thought he had heard something very familiar. Pushing himself up Shadow walked into the hotel lobby. With a shock he realized who was about to go through the main doors. It was no other then Dr. Robotnick himself!

"Eggman…wonder what the doctor's up to now?.." Shadow wondered aloud.

"Ah soon I'll have all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds! Then Chaos will be perfect and I will be able to complete my plans!" Eggman laughed his evil laugh.

"Lets see here…..hmm might as well start looking for the other Emeralds in the Mystic Ruins…" Eggman got into one of his inventions and took off.

Shadow came out from the bench that he had hidden himself behind.

"I wonder what's this Chaos he's talking about? If the emeralds are involved then his plan most likely includes trying to take over something. I can't let him get away with this! The only way to stop him that I can see is to go to Mystic Ruins myself and find the emerald before him! There's no time to tell Sonic where I'm going or to let him know what's going on. He'll just have to figure it out on his own." Determined to stop Eggman Shadow took off towards to train station.  


	4. Confused Hearts

Ehehe I'm sooorrry! I know its been forever since I updated…ya well I had left for vacation a while back and when I got back it was school time so really I haven't had much of a chance to work on it, but it's here now so here you go! Oh ya, ty for all the kind reviews and yesh this is an AU ficlet. ^^''

~~~~

            The train hummed as it streaked across a section of some ocean that Shadow knew nothing of. He was the only one in his car so at least he didn't have to worry about any of Eggman's dirty tricks, even if the old mad doctor hadn't seen him, one could never be to careful. In a way he was glad that Eggman had shown up and started up his normal antics, it gave him something else to do and think about other then a certain cerulean blue hedgehog.

Try as he might, Shadow just couldn't figure out why he thought Sonic was cute. Hell he still couldn't even figure out why in the world Sonic was even being friendly. A small tiny voice inside him answered it from him. He and Sonic both had been given a second chance to start over. That still didn't mean that Sonic felt the same way that Shadow felt for him though. It was ironic maybe but Shadow believed in fate, even if it dealt him a bad card sometimes. He would trust things to fate on the matter of things between him and Sonic.

"Now arriving at the Ancient Ruins! All out!" The car doors opened and the conductor's voice brought Shadow back to reality.

Getting up Shadow stretched and allowed a small smirk to cross his features as he got off the train and took his first good look of the area.

"Well I suppose it's time to do some work."

~~~

Sonic was running at top speed where he and Shadow had last seen Tail's plane. He didn't know if Tails was hurt or not so every second could count. He wondered what in the world had caused Tails to crash in the first place; he was one of the best pilots that Sonic knew of. He jumped and neatly landed on a wooden peer. He ran, never slowing down, even when he heard wood splinter behind him.

"What in the hell??!!" A quick glance behind him and Sonic was surprised.

Behind him was a blue back whale, a big one at that. It didn't really look like he was in much of a really good mood either. The giant beast was throwing all of its weight in front of it to gain speed as it chased after him. Sonic sweat dropped; today just wasn't his day! It looked like this whale thought he was tuna or something.

"So you wanna race do you? Alright then, catch me if you can!" Sonic yelled without looking back.

Just as he treated most situations in his life, Sonic looked at this as a race that he couldn't afford to lose. When he looked at things like that it made him work harder and put so much more into reaching the goal. This time though Sonic really couldn't afford to lose, Tails was still out there somewhere on the island and there was the possibility that he was hurt. Sonic noticed that the peer ended up ahead. With a devil may care grin on his face Sonic threw himself into the air and landed on another peer.

The whale must have decided that he was well worth the effort because it was still fast behind him and every now and then the creature would get closer then Sonic would have preferred. Yet at the last moment the blue hedgehog would move himself out of harms way. This went on for a few minutes until finally Sonic had reached the end of the peer. For a final time Sonic leapt into the air and ended up face first in pearly white sand. Knowing that it had lost its meal for today the whale blew up some water angrily and then swam away.

"What in the hell was that thing's problem anyways?!" Sonic grumbled as he spat out sand and shook it off his quills and such.

Without wasting anymore time he went all the way down the beach. He knew that he was getting closer to Tails due to all the smoke in the air and the thick smell of oil burning. Falling into an easy sprint Sonic quickly reached the small mound where he caught sight of his furry friend. At first glance it looked like Tails' was unconscious but after a moment Sonic saw his blue eyes flutter open. It looked like the worst injury that he had suffered was perhaps a headache. Sonic managed to suppress the chuckle that was welling up inside of him but he allowed a smirk to slip and appear on his face. He walked over to Tails' and offered his hand. For a moment Tails looked confused but when he looked up recognition lit his eyes.

"Sonic!" Tails happily cried as he allowed Sonic to help pull him up.

"Hey there little Buddy, you alright? Nothin broken?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine really. But what are you doing here?" Tails shook his head and dusted off any remaining sand that was on him.

"Why don't we just go back to the hotel I'm staying at? No sense in frying after all." Sonic didn't know how he was going to explain Shadow being here with him; he only hoped that Tails would understand and trust his feelings on the matter.

"Sounds like a plan to me, lets go!" Tails broke into his thoughts.

With a nod from Sonic the two set out heading back for the city. Sonic hoped that Shadow hadn't gotten worried about him and decided to go look for him on his own. It wouldn't do much good seeing how Shadow didn't know the layout of the city or the surrounding areas. For some reason though, he felt something stir at the bottom of his stomach at the thought of Shadow worrying over him. It would do no good to encourage these feelings he had for Shadow, after all the black hedgehog didn't have any feelings for him. Right? 


End file.
